bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnopis na kuce
चिया * सपनाहरु देखने * शरद ऋतु * विश्वास * कला * Oaza Spokoju Okej faworyzuję "Oasis" (sans.शान्तिको एक अनीस nep.Śāntikō ēka anīsa. Z nep. Oaza Spokoju) - (z łac. Oasis - Oaza) Oasis, to ksywka której używa bo na jej prawdziwym imieniu idzie oczy uszkodzić. Klacz, jednorożec pochodząca z małej wioski gdzies wśród Equestraińskich gór, nauczycerlka jogi i medium zarazem. Spokojny ton glosu, który w stresujacych sytuacjach niektóre osoby doprowadza do szaleństwa. Delikatna i pelna gracji. Jej motto życiowe i mantra zarazem to "Doskonałość jest nagrodą samą w sobie" duchowo i wygladem wzorowana mocno na kulturze dalekiej Azji - zwlaszcza okolic Nepalu i Tybetu. Garść mądrości idealnie pasujacych do postaci - "Istnienie przedmiotów ułatwia nam korzystne przystosowanie się do warunków panujących w świecie, jednakże to rzeczy, które nie istnieją przynoszą faktyczny pożytek" - Laozi, prawdopodobnie IV. wiek n.e. "Ten, który ma dużo rzeczy sam może być wybrakowany" - Sen No Rikjuu (1522 - 1591). Powstanie Śāntikō ēka anīsa jest jednym z owoców mojej pasji do odkrywania kultur orientu, która zapoczątkowana została w bodajże....2014 roku? Stworzyłam tego kucyka początkowo ze względu na to, że chciałam po prostu troche poobcować z obcymi sobie kulturami. Od zawsze uważałam to za ciekawe, a prywatnie nie mam możliwości zwiedzania świata, dlatego przelewam to na FF i postacie. Oasis jest jedną z tych OC, na których zależy mi najbardziej, a w przypadku takowych - proces tworzenia potrafi ciągnąć się i ciągnąć jak włoskie spaghetti. W tym kucyku zawarłam naprawdę wiele cech innych moich tworów (nie do MLP) i co może wydawać się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę moją byłą już ponysonę i ich różnice, w pewnych kwestiach utożsamiam się z Oazą. To mniej-więcej dlatego z Flair Darling zrobiłam OC a Oasis zajeła jej miejsce jako mój "awatar" na wiki i w MLP. Oasis jest kucykiem takim, jakim ja sama chciałabym być. Takim, którego wygląd podoba mi się o wiele bardziej niż mój własny i jest kucykiem w takich "klimatach" w których czuję się bardzo dobrze. Osobiście nie czuję żadnego powiązania z krajem w którym się urodziłam, żadnego. Czuję że po prostu nic mnie nie łączy z Polską i tyle. Nie nazwałabym też siebie "oazą spokoju" bo jestem nerwowym choleryko-sangwinikiem ale popieram "udziwnione" ponysony ponieważ myślę że to sprawa autora z kim lub z czym się utożsamia i kropka, nawet jeśli odbiegają wyglądem, zainteresowaniami a nawet miejscem urodzenia od autora. Warto dodać że w moim FF Oaza wcale nie gra pierwszych skrzypiec. Jeśli pojawia się to jedynie jako postać drugo-trzecioplanowa a czasem nawet jedynie jako wspominka. Osobowość Śāntikō ēka anīsa to bardzo spokojna klacz która stara się traktować innych tak, jak sama chciałaby być traktowana. Wierzy że wszyscy się zmieniają i każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. 'Spokojna' 'Pełna zrozumienia' 'Promienna' 'Zamyślona' Oasis często sprawia wrażenie jakby żyła nieco oderwana od rzeczywistości. Jakby jej myśli krążyły wokół zupełnie onnych tematów niż te, na których powinna się skupić. 'Skłonna do refleksji' 'Mediatorka' Klacz należy do osób które konflikty najchętniej usunęłyby z codzienności,lecz skoro jest to niemożliwe, wolą rozwiązywać problemy przy pomocy słów. Nawet jeśli wszyscy wokół mają ją za stuknietego tchórza. 'Symboliczna' 'Trochę na uboczu' 'Pacyfistka' 'Podróżniczka' W naturze Oasis jest miłość do podróży. Klacz nie może siedzieć zbyt długo w jednym miejscu gdyż odczuwa wtedy smutek, żal. Dusi się. 'Tolerancyjna' Oasis uważa że równie ważne co edukowanie o prawach innych osób jest także okazywanie tego w praktyce a...cóż. Rzadko kiedy widziała by coś takiego było stosowane. Oasis jest w stanie wybaczyć wiele rzeczy, nie lubi odczuwać gniewu dlatego - chociaż to trudne - stara się maskować negatywne uczucia jeśli takie poczuje robiąc rzeczy które lubi. Dlatego może sprawiać wrażenie obojętnej z jedną jedyną mimiką pyszczka. Rodzina 'Rodzice' Oasis nie zna swoich rodziców. 'Kucyki z klasztoru' Jako mały, zaledwie kilkumiesięczny źrebak została podrzucona pod drzwi ukrytego wśród Equestriańskich gór klasztoru. Dorastała w spokojnym ale i zdyscyplinowanym gronie, a kucyki zamieszkujące budynek zostały jej przybrana rodziną. W życiu Oasis przewinęło się ich niewiele, bowiem społeczność w której dorastała było bardzo nieliczne i hardo trzymające się swoich zasad. W zamian za opiekę, wychowanie i zapewnione warunki do życia, Oasis tak jak każdy kucyk pracowała , dbała o porządek, troszczyła się o ogród a wieczorami siadała ze swoją rodziną przy ogromnym stole. CDN Kiedy Oasis osiągneła pewien wiek, postanowiła opuścić klasztor, by podróżować po świecie. Od tamtej pory, ani razu nie odwiedziła przybranej rodziny, lecz w głębi serca jest im bardzo wdzięczna za wychowanie oraz troskę. CDN 'Pupil' Klacz nie lubi mówić że coś posiada na własność, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzi żywa istota dlatego mówi że jest zaprzyjaźniona. Wśród tej grupki znajduje stadko świetlików, zamieszkujące niedaleko jej miejsca pobytu. Często robią za źródło światła kiedy Oasis nocą wybiera się na spacer. Relacje 'Miłość' Oasis pytana o "sprawy sercowe" często sprawia wrażenie zamyślonej a nawet zasmuconej, unika kontaktu wzrokowego, opuszcza głowę. Klacz była zakochana raz w swoim życiu, lecz nie było jej dane kontynuować tej znajomości. To nauczyło ją pokory do uczuć i tego by nie przywiązywać aię aż za bardzo. 'Przyjaciele' Oasis nie posiada przyjaciół, za to ma wielu znajomych. Klacz po prostu uważa że nie powinno przywiazywać się zaróqno do rzeczy materialnych jak i osób, skoro wszystko prędzej czy później odejdzie. Nie chce w przyszłości doznać rozczarowania czy tęaknoty apowodowanej brakiem jakiejś bliskiej osoby, dlatego nie dopuszcza do siebie przyjaźnii. 'Znajomi' Yuunan Matcha Na Yunnan Oasia natknęła się kiedy pewnego razu ppdczas podróży po Canterlocie, trafiła w okolice Cosy Stable. Klacz była niesamowicie spragniona, lecz nie miała jak zapłacić za napój. Yuunan nie mal od razu zauważyła że Oasis raczej nie mieszka w mieście na stałe i zaproponowała jej coś ciepłego do picia. Oasis odrzekła że dziękuje ale dziwnie czułaby się pijąc herbatę za darmo, i tylko pokręciła pyszczkiem. Różowosiwrstnej zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej żal Oasis i zaproponowała by w zamian za napój klacz "zapłaciła" jedną ze swoich wyszywanek. CDN Flair Darling Pendulum Experience Silence Symphony Picture Blossom & Insane Lake Willow Nebula & Pastel Canvas Songen o Sukku Disco Swinger Bubble Bass Flores Palacio Nefertiti Titalee Sangeet 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' Tęczówki Oasis mają dwa kolory: jedna połowa tęczówki ma złoto-brązową barwę zaś druga jest nieskazitelnie niebieska. 'Grzywa i ogon' Włosie Oasis z natury jest niezwykle grube iraz mocno podkręcone. Ma kruczoczarną barwę, gdzieniegdzie przełamaną złotymi pasmami. 'Equestria girls' W świecie ludzi wygląd Oasis nie ulega jakimś większym zmianon. Kształt fryzury, oczy pozostały takie same co u jej kucykowej odpowiedniczki. Jedynie skóra nastolatki ma jaśniejszy odcień a tatuaże zamiast brzucha jak u kucyka, pokrywają jedynie stopy. Uszy dziewczyna ma przebite kolczykami w lazurowym kolorze. Na co dzień Oasis ma na sobie jasne, luźne spodnie z nogawkami sięgającymi nieco przed kolano i ozdobione na dole frędzelkami, jasną, zwiewną bluskę w trochę za duzym rozmiarze a na to założony ma niebieski materiał w roli "pelerynki". Nadgarstki Oasis zdobią bransolety ze sztucznego złota, jej buty to pantofle wiązane wokół kostek. Znaczek Znaczek Oasis przedstawia rozkładający swe płatki, złoto-niebieski, fantazyjnie ozdobiony kwiat lotosu. 'Symbolika' Kwiat lotosu ogólnie kojarzony jeat z kulturą orientu i tak naprawdę mało kto wie jakie ma znaczenie. Kwiat ten symbolizuje podróż przez ciężkie chwile oraz trudy w życiu aż do osiągnięcia doskonałości, dokładnie tak jak kwiat lotosu przebija się przez taflę wody by rozwinąć płatki. 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Historia 'Equestria Girls' ~ Historia w sumie jest podobna, bo też zoatała podrzucona z tymże pewnego dnia po prostu uciekła os przybranej rodziny do miast, niespodobało jej się tam. Jakimś cudem trafiła do jakiejś życzliwej osoby i poszła do liceum.Żałuje uczieczki i pewnie wróci w okolice "domu" ~ Ciekawostki *Jej "główny" cytat pochodzi z gry "Overwatch". *Urodziny obchodzi 30 marca. W dzień urodzin jednego z ulubionych artystów autorki kucyka. *Moje dwa "bodźce" do Oasis: Sunita & Jamyang. Notki pomyślałam, że mogła opuścić klasztor, bo chciała odnaleźć prawdziwych rodziców i okazałoby się, że jej matka jest ciężko chora i przez jej całe życie by po prostu... hmm jej życie wisiałoby na włosku z troski o dziecko jej ojciec podrzuciłby je do klasztoru bały się, że sam nie wychowa źrebaka a jego żona... no była nad krawędzią. i pomyślałam że oasis mogłaby uzdrowić swoją matkę i pomyślałam że jej ojciec mógłby być kucykiem ziemskim a jej mama skośnorożcem stąd by miała magiczne umiejętności i jest orientalnie Galeria Śāntikō ēka anīsa CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis EG w ogródku szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Rochi vs cztery minuty na bazgroł i kompletny brak talentu w rysowaniu ogrodów Oasis EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis EG strój by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis EG chibi szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Oasis oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. Panna herbaciana klacz Yunnan Matcha (Yunnan - nazwa handlowa zielonej herbaty uprawianej w Chińskiej prowincji Junnan) Matcha - równiez rodzaj herbaty zielonej, tyle że wywodzącej się z Japonii) - Klacz, współwłaścicielka i kelnerka w herbaciarni "Cosy Stable" (z j. Ang - Cosy - przytulny, Stable - stajnia. "Przytulna stajnia") CDN Powstanie Yuunan Matcha powstała tak własciwie z jednego powodu - jako postać niezbędna w Fanfikcji. Swego rodzaju "zapychacz" w historii. Rochi długo nie kłopotała się z imieniem, bowiem uwielbia herbatę. Ciekawostką jest tez to, że Yuunan powstala jako swego rodzaju alter-ego Flair Darling. Widać to min po tym, że jedna jest pegazem, druga jednorożcem. Jedna to wolny duch, druga ma juz swój biznes, można tak wymieniać i wymieniać. Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Grzywa i ogon' Swoją grzywę barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmwlu Yunnan spina w tzw. Kluski ma głowie bądż też Odango. 'Oczy i rzęsy' 'Magiczna aura rogu' Z racji tego że oczy Yunnan mają orzechową barwę, również jej magiczna aura rogu ma orzechowy odcień. Osobowość 'Na ogół przyjazna' ...Ale uciekaj jeśli zaleziesz jej za skórę. Chociaż Yunnan zwykle wita wszystkich szerokim uśmiechem, i stara się podchodzić do każdego indywidualnie W końcu klient nasz pan, klacz nosi w sobie każdą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę. Lepiej uważać gdyż pod słodkim uśmiechem kryje się osoba, która w duchu życzy swoim wrogom wszystkiego co najgorsze. Jest to prawdą, że klaczy brakuje odwagi by wytknąć komuś wady wprost. 'Pedantka' 'Pyszna' 'Naturalny lider' 'Nierzadko zmęczona' Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Brat' 'Dziadek' Nie mają najlepszych relacji. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Yunnan. Ogier niezwykle denerwuje klacz, gdyż często wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy, a wręcz jej rozkazuje. Jakby mogła, glowę by mu oderwała. 'Narzeczony' Yunnan od dłuzszego czasu ma narzeczonego. Znają się dobre cztery lata, a poznali się podczas sklepowej przeceny na porcelanę. CDN 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' Nope. 'Znajomi' Śāntikō ēka anīsa Flair Darlimg Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. 'Wrogowie' Picture Blossom Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania 'Herbata' Powiedzenie że Yunnan miłość do herbaty ma w genach, nie byłoby przesadą. Praktycznie cała jej rodzina jest w jakiś sposób powiazana z przyrzadzaniem napoi, czy prowadzeniem gastronomi. CDN 'Porcelana' 'Antyki' Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Cosy Stable" nawiązuje luźno do "Cosy Bear Cafe" z gry "Slodki flirt - Uniwersytet". *Jej fryzura w stylu odango, zistała zaczerpnięta z anime "Sailor Moon". Galeria Yunnan Matcha EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Od innych Yunnan Matcha by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Yuunan oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. Titalee Titalee Sangeet (sans.तितली संगीत hind. Titalee - motyl, Sangeet - muzyka "Muzyka motyla") - Klacz, kryształowy kucyk który za młodu wyemigrował z rodzinką do Canterlotu, w nadzieji na zdobycie fortuny. Lecz jak to z fortuną bywa, udało się to połowicznie . (...) Kiedyś, ciałaby powrócić do Kryształowego królestwa. Posiada starszego brata imieniem Soorajamukhee (z Hindi. Słonecznik), na którego woła po prostu Sora, lub " żartobliwie" Soraja Tak, jak ta drogeria Często się sprzeczają.(...) CDN Powstanie Pomysł na stworzenie klaczy w hinduskich klimatach zrodził się w głowie Rochi już dobry rok temu. Autorka była totalnie zafascynowana kulturą, tradycją oraz zabytkami Indii, jednak kucyk pozostał zapisany jedynie na notesie. Dopóki Rochi nie obejrzała odcinka kucy pt. " Dosmacz swoje życie", gdzie ujrzała Saffron Masalę i Coriandera Cumina, w których od razu się zakochała. I Pinkie w roli głównej na deser!<3 Rochi przypomniała sobie o hinduskiej klaczy i przywróciła ją do życia pod imieniem "Titalee Sangeet", jako poprzednie wcielenie Picture Blossom. Z czasem, Rochi doszła do wniosku iż jeśli pisze kuce na Fandomie, publicznie, to motyw z reinkarnacją jest dosyć dziwny w tym universum. Zrobiła z Titalee zwykłą OC, żyjącą we " współczesnych czasach". Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Brat' Soorajamukhee (Z hindi. Słonecznik) Starszy brat Titalee, który otoczył klacz swoją opieką po tym, jak rodzice zmarli. Jego znaczek to na wpół uschnięty słonecznik. Jest żółtego koloru z czadna grzywką, ma brązowe tęczówki. 'Dziadek' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Wysławiając się, Titalee charakterystycznie przeciąga samogłoski. Szczególnie samogłoski "I" oraz "E". Galeria Titalee Sangeet by Rochi mouscedes.jpeg|Trzeba zrobić kiedys reedraw bo ugh Titalee EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Titalee EG portret szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Titalee Sangeet CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Od innych Titalee Sangeet by Ara.png|od Ary Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Titalee oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Bubble Bass' Bubble Bass - (z j. Ang - Bubble - bańka, Bass - Bas, mocne uderzenie) Jednorozec, oparta bardzo bardzo luźno na piosenkarce Meghan Trainor (qłaściwie to tylko wyglad i ewentualnie styl Bubble pop) Prawdopodobnie zrobię z niej krewną Silence'a, bo ladnie wpasuje mi się z tło fabularne. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' Sierść Bubble Bass jest w delikatnym odcieniu tzw. Baby Pink. 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię postaci nawiązuje do dwóch rzeczy - Gatunku muzycznego Bubble Pop oraz tytułu piosenki Meghan Trainor "All about that bass". Galeria Bubble Bass by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Bubble Bass CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Bubble Bass oraz tekat - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Kucyk nr. NiePamiętam' Pastel Canvas - (z j. Ang Pastel - pastela, Canvas - płótno) Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Kucyk jeat ponyfikacją jednej z moich OC do fandomu MH. *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Pastel Canvas by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Pastel & Willow EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Pastel Canvas CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Pastelem oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Wi' Willow Nebula - (z j. Ang - Willow - wierzba, Nebula - mgławica) Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Kucyk jwst ponyfikacją mojej OC do MH. *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Willow Nebula by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Pastel & Willow EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Willow Nebula CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Willow Nebulą oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Disco' Disco Swinger (z j. Ang - Disco - Disco (gatunek muzyczny) - Kucyk wzorowany na klimatach disco w bialych kozakach. Lubi wrotki i koktajle. Nieco Crazy & Insane, imprezowa osoba. Marzy o własnym klubie. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Disco Swinger by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Disco oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Kwiaty pałacu' Flores Palacio (z hiszp. Flores - Kwiaty, Palacio - pałac "Kwiaty pałacu") - Klacz księzniczka z Hoovesaloru (królestwo wzorowane na klimatach latino amerykanskich), postać inspirowana pewną bliską mi księżniczką Disneya. Gra na gitarze. Odważna i dojrzała (w sensie zachowania powagi) lecz niestety, często daje ponieść się tłumowi i płaci za to niemałe ceny. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *. Galeria Flores Palacio by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Flores Palacio oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Trochę starożytnego egiptu w kucykach' Nefertiti - Kucyk ziemski w klimacie starożytnego Egiptu. Za znaczek ma rylec i tabliczkę, rzeźbi w kamieniu. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię ... Galeria Nefertiti ID by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Nefertiti EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Nefertiti CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Nefertiti oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Był Egipt to teraz trochę Japonii' Songen o Sukuu - (z jap. Ocalić godność) Kucykowa cesarzowa z królestwa wzorowanego na Japonii. Postać z legendy. JAk imię wskazuje - waleczna i odważna klacz, feministka ale w tym bardzo złym sensie. Yup, Songen najchętniej pozbyłaby się wszystkich ogierów. Nienawidzi gdzy ktoś oferuje jej swoją pomoc, pracuje solo. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Songen o Sukuu by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Songen o Sukuu Songen o Sukuu EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Songen o Sukuu EG Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Songen oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna.